Recital
by Raainboow' Landazuri
Summary: amor prohibido busqo perderte y mas te amooooo


**_Reci_****_tal_**

**Nota****de**** la ****autora**: Hola gente linda, aquí les dejo otra fic de **Candy Candy**, bueno esta mini historia esta muy rara, ya verán porque, jeje bueno los quiero bye.  
**Recuerden****...** por desgracia Candy Candy**_ NO_** me pertenece... bueno... **Albert** es mio por las mañanas, **Anthony** por las tardes y **Terry** por las noches, xD

Como era de esperarse, en el colegio San Pablo, los festivales son un poco… ¿extraños? Si, pero desde la llegada de cierta "pecosa" todo cambio.

El festival de la "Cervantina" solo eran recitales corales…  
lo típico todas las chicas se juntan y recitan un poema…  
los chicos que saben tocar instrumentos se juntan y tocan...  
Todos por su lado, chicas aquí y chicos acá.

-Este año es la excepción, aunque va contra las reglas de el colegio… este año las presentaciones serán mixtas… se podrá, cantar, bailar, etc.…

Al dar este anuncio todos se miraron, y la misma pregunta recorría por su mente **-¿Por qué?-.**

Candy sonrió satisfecha, gracias a la ayuda de el abuelo William, se había hecho posible esto… tenia en mente un recital con la ayuda de Patty, Annie, Stear y Archie.  
-Y bueno chicas ¿que aremos?- Stear, se acercó junto con Archie.  
-hmmm no lo se.  
Comenzaron a intercambiar ideas, Candy fijo su mirada en Terry.  
-¿Y que te parece Candy?- pregunto Archie  
-a, si… esta bien.  
Stear noto su falta de atención.  
-Y también te parece buena idea de que nosotros usemos tutu, y que uses un bigote falso…  
-Si, si fabuloso.  
-Candy… -Annie la tomo de los hombros –Candy reacciona.  
-eh, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Pusiste atención a algo de lo que dijimos?  
Sin decir más Candy se dirigió a Terry.  
-Hola…  
-Hola pecosa…  
-me preguntaba si… -lo dudo un poco, mientras los chicos no le quitaban la vista.  
-Que te preguntabas?  
-Si tú bueno ya sabes, quería unirte al grupo para la presentación de la Cervantina.  
Terry enarco una ceja, y sonrió de lado.  
-Claro pecosa, pero no pienses que yo bailare, cantare o cualquier cosa que se le parezca.  
-¿entonces?  
-Yo me encargare de lo técnico.  
Candy sonrió, y junto con Terry se dirigió con los chicos.  
-Bueno, Terry también nos ayudara con la presentación.  
Todos se miraron.  
-¿Y que? ¿Acaso Terrence sera el árbol?- Archie hablo con sarcasmo y se comenzó a mofar.  
-Claro Archie si tu la haces, de la mascota.- contesto como siempre Terry  
esto saco de sus cávales a Archie, aunque estaba apunto de echársele encima, Stear lo tomo de el brazo.  
-Tú lo provocaste hermano.  
Y estas palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco

Candy tenia la idea de presentar una coreografía…  
-solo tenemos tres semanas.  
-es más que suficiente  
Candy sonrió, y comenzaron con los ensayos…  
seria fácil, aunque la idea era que Patty se luciera, ella denegó la idea, así que la principal seria la pecosa.

**_Dos semanas 6 días después…_**

-Muy bien mañana es el estreno, nos quedo magnifico.  
-¿Qué tal otro ensayo?  
Candy asintió, Terry no estaba muy de acuerdo de que la pareja de baile de SU pecosa fuera Archie, ya que a leguas se notaban los sentimiento de este asía ella.

Después de el ensayo, todos se dirigieron a su habitaciones, Candy se despidió de Patty y cerro su puerta, suspiro y tomo su pijama (un blusón color lila).  
Se recostó en la cama y suspiro, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de Terry, el beso que le había dado en la segunda colina de Pony, y el beso de hace casi un mes… ese beso en el establo…  
Los recuerdos la llenaron de felicidad, suspiro y se acurruco, dispuesta a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Terry el sostenía un pedazo de papel con el nombre de Candy escrito en el.  
Lo acaricio con ternura pero a la vez con desesperación ¿Por qué no le podía decir lo que en verdad sentía?.

El gran día llego, los últimos toque se estaban dando, como ultimo ensayo Archie subió por la, "torre" y subió hasta donde se encontraba Candy, tomo su mano y la atrajo asía el…la hizo girar… y quedaron en una posición donde Archie casi rosa los labios de Candy, ella mueve un poco su cabeza y la recarga en el hombro de Archie y sonríe con dulzura.  
Terry observa boquiabierto desde bambalinas, le sorprende la naturalidad de los movimientos de su "pecosa".

Faltando una hora, se comienzan a arreglar, Candy se sitúa frente a un gran espejo y le da los últimos toques a su peinado, su cabello cae en forma de cascada, y dos rizos rebeldes se escapan , dándole un look muy suyo.

Annie le da un cumplido a Candy, y ella le sonríe.  
-Tu también te vez muy bonita.  
Le dedica una sonrisa y se siguen preparando, Archie y Stear comienzan a bromear.

Al Salir al escenario, los reflectores se encendieron, Candy comenzó a bailar, Annie y Patty se lucieron frente al gene, Terry miraba con cara de idiota a Candy.  
Los minutos transcurrían y Candy se seguía Luciendo ,llego el momento en que Archie apreciara en la escena pero en su lugar Terry entro, trepo la "torre" donde se encontraba Candy, la tomo de el brazo y la hizo girar, acarició su rostro dulcemente, y se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de amor…

Los aplausos sacaron a Terry de su letargo, los amigos se tomaron de las manos para agradecerle al publico que les aplaudía de pie, Terry comenzó a aplaudir, Candy le dirigió una mirada y este aplaudió con mas fuerza,  
después de recibir un hermoso ramo de Rosas, Terry arribo en el escenario y la alzó en el aire, la abrazo con dulzura…

-Bien hecho pecoso.

Candy cerró los ojos y disfruto el momento.  
En voz muy pero muy baja, Terry le susurro.  
-Para la próxima ese seré yo.  
Candy sonrió, Terry la miro y la beso dulcemente en los labios.  
-Mi hermosa pecosa.

**_[_****_Estamos_****_ tan _****_lejos_****_compartimos_****_todo_**  
**_y a la _****_vez_****_ tan _****_poco_****_ y no es _****_que_****_ me _****_importe_**  
**_sentirte_****_ a mi _****_lado_****_pero_****_ es tan difícil_**  
**_esto_****_que_****_ahora_****_siento_****_]  
_**

* * *

**_Rainboow Landazuri~ :D  
_**


End file.
